plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SunShroom
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- JSquish (Talk) 22:36, June 7, 2012 |} |} Do you still need help getting the cactus? Because I know how it can be obtained. Userbob111 (talk) 19:20, August 9, 2015 (UTC) The video that TheGollddMAN posted is how I obtained it. Just replace one premium plant in the magento.json.3.8 file with the cactus. If you search for the address 0002f970 (which was provided in the description), you will see something that looks like "plant....firepeashooter". Change the firepeashooter part to cactus so it will look like this "plant....cactusashooter". Then, in hex, change the rest of the letters from firepeashooter to zeros. If the app won't let you edit the ASCII characters, then the hex numbers for cactus are "63 61 63 74 75 73". Now if you save the file, turn off the WiFi, and open the game, you will notice that the cactus is in the store. Now it will still say firepeashooter and cost 109 gems but it will show the cactus and if you buy it, it will give you the cactus. If you don't want to pay 109 gems for it, you can just go to the same place in the magento.json.3.8 file and look for ".....!..$m.....plant...." It just before the text that you changed from firepeashooter to cactus. If you change the "m" in hex to "01" and load the game, the cactus would only cost 1 gem. This process should work for any premium plant. And before you edit anything, I would make a backup of the original file just in case. Userbob111 (talk) 05:52, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Regarding Cactus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBEsb5a8Gmw This is the video tutorial that I followed. It tells you step by step on how to obtain both Cactus and Strawburst. Basically the idea is to replace Fire Peashooter with any Premium or Gemium plant and then buy that plant for gems. If you have are having trouble with wasting 129 gems, the next step would be to reduce the gem price to 1. ;) Note: You need to turn off your internet connection during the whole process. Hope this helps ya SunShroom! TheGollddMAN (talk) 03:51, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Hi. I see that you creating a awesome plants pictures :3 Can you make a Melon Pult for me? I was gratful. Thanks ;) MelonPult16 (talk) 15:12, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Can you please make me a Bloomerang icon? Flipfan (talk) 15:41, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello. I just want to say your art is amazing. just that. Ok. OK! DarkSkullBoss (talk) 17:43, August 17, 2015 (UTC)DarkSkullBoss hewwo Hoi. DolphinRubberband24 (talk) 22:11, September 14, 2015 (UTC) DolphinRubberband24 hey sunshroom! I was looking at your art and (btw they all look really cartoony and well done!) I was wondering, the name straight out of BWB was inspired by homing thistle being my favorite plant and I was wondering if I could use your homing thistle as my profile pic, as as I said, it looks really well done! (And I couldn't get a decent one off the browser,) If not that's fine, it's awesome to be seeing all this awesome art on your page, and it just kinda struck me as a "why not" kinda thing......so yea. --Straight out of BWB (talk) 02:07, September 25, 2015 (UTC) --Gaming Center (talk) 06:44, September 26, 2015 (UTC)reply to your question Sorry but I don't have it. It requires adding bytes but my *3m swears* PC doesn't works with HxD. Hey SunShroom! Do you love Sun-shrooms as much as I do! Shall we make the Sun-shroom clan! ALL HAIL THE SUN-SHROOM!EpicGamer23468 (talk) 19:10, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Can I use your Lightning Reed as my profile picture. btw your art is lovely.EpicGamer23468 (talk) 17:33, October 8, 2015 (UTC) EpicGamer23468 (talk) 18:56, October 28, 2015 (UTC) EpicGamer23468 (talk) 18:29, October 29, 2015 (UTC) MiVGCP (talk) 03:07, November 16, 2015 (UTC) hello, Please Respect to Plants vs Zombies 2 Plus Features for only USD9.99 (In-App Purchases) IT Contains * Remove Ads *All World keys unlock *Unlock all premium features!!! Thanks. MiVGCP (talk) 03:07, November 16, 2015 (UTC) do you take requests? if you do can you make the profile pic i am using in your art style? Saarcool (talk) 17:12, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Please don't add spoilers into pages. Only add them into Upcoming content page. MyNameIsMyName (talk) 04:10, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey SunShroom The Defender of Your Lawn (talk) 07:02, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Are you inactive? PartyTime808 (talk) 21:48, March 22, 2016 (UTC)